1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for the drive of actuation elements which are movable in sealed regions of a non-mechanical printer or copier means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cleaning means for an intermediate carrier in a printer or copier means functioning based on the electrophotographic principle is disclosed, for example, by German patent No. 27 06 599. The cleaning means is composed of a brush, of an exhaust hood and a stripping chamber and of a slide running in the stripping chamber. The slide is secured to a cable. One section of this cable runs in the stripping chamber and emerges from the stripping chamber at the respective broad sides thereof, sealed by seals. Two rollers are arranged outside of the stripping chamber via which the cable runs. The other section of the cable proceeds outside of the stripping chamber. A cable pulley receiving the cable is driven by a motor.
Similar cleaning devices for cleaning a corona wire in a corona generator are also disclosed, for example, by German OS No. 24 24 865.
A significant problem given such cleaning devices is sealing the region containing the toner, whereby the risk is present that toner will remain adhering to the traction cable of the actuation element and will thus penetrate toward the outside. In order to reduce this risk, smooth and round traction cables are usually employed in such devices, these enabling an easier sealing of the regions containing the toner. Such round and smooth cables, however, easily slip on cable rollers, this in turn having a negative influence on the positioning precision of the cable-moved actuation element in the sealed region.